


Pocket World

by Madquinn13



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Our Lady of the Trees made a pocket world that she wanted to share with Quentin
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater & Julia Wicker
Kudos: 14





	Pocket World

Quentin was in awe. Julia had reversed time on the melting keys. She froze time and stopped the Library. She did it. She saved magic. She had this amazing power. She was a fucking Goddess. Of course he was proud and happy for her, she went through hell and back because of actions of the Gods but and he was very very ashamed of this, a part of him, a part he wanted to think was small, was jealous. Jealous that Julia got to be a God with unlimited powers and he was nothing. He wasn’t even the hero of the adventure. Eliot was High King of Fillory and he never read the books. Penny could travel multiple worlds with a single thought. Margo, Margo was the King the people wanted, well the animals but still, she was amazing at ruling a Kingdom. Josh, he could at least cook without burning stuff unlike Quentin. Alice, brilliant Alice. Kady, who was a master at battle magic and could easily throw a stronger punch than he could. But what was Quentin? Julia knew the Fillory stuff too, as much as he did. She managed to know all that stuff and still build normal social habits. 

Now, now Julia was a Goddess who could do anything and she was a proven hero. She single handedly defeated The Beast, sure it was a different version of him, but still. 

So when Julia in her glitter and shine and seriously did she just have a magical spot light on her all the time now? Asked him if he wanted to go visit some little world she created he said yes. He couldn’t say no. Even if a tiny jealous voice in the back of his mind reminded him he could never create anything close to this. 

“It’s Fillory. The good Fillory. Where its happy and magical and no paedophiles or evil murderous beasts. It’s the Fillory we used to imagine. I know Plumber fucked everything for you, and I’m sorry that Jane called you a fool, but this Fillory is ours. Its pure.” 

“You made our Fillory.” 

“Oh remember how we talked about a candy cotton hill, and like a vodka lazy river?”

“You made the best fantasy land!”

“Oh and I made this.” Julia held out her hand and there was a playing card with Quentin as the king. “Hold it and think of this place and you can come and you can bring whoever. Same to leave.”

“You want to share this with everyone?”

“I mean I’m still learning the whole creating intelligent beings. I made some creature, not sure on the name, or at least I think I did. Haven’t been able to find it.” 

“You made an invisible creature? Impressive.” Quentin felt something materialize behind him and glanced over to see Julia lying on a bed that formed. “Remember the night before my Yale interview?” Quentin let himself fall back and lay next to her.

“The last night everything was manageable?” 

“Yeah. Sometimes I wish those were still our issues.”

“Same. I’m trying to keep reminding myself how emotions felt before this. I miss when my biggest problem was a paper.”

“If you need a reminder to give a fuck let me know.” 

“Thanks.”

“Is this the only pocket world you created?” 

“No. Remember that after school place we would go that was just one big Gymboree? How it had puzzle pieces that never actually matched or lined up and everything was just  _ slightly _ off level?”

“You remade that but it was all level and fit didn’t you?”

“It is so satisfying.” 

“Really shocked you're Our Lady of the Trees and not Our Lady of being a huge Dork.” 


End file.
